


This was a mistake (but maybe it wasn’t)

by scatteredconstellations



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Underage Drinking, brief mentions of Bram being an a+ best friend, cal is relatable, cannon bi character, garret is awkward, pan!garret, soft, taylor is the best friend we all need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredconstellations/pseuds/scatteredconstellations
Summary: Garret didn’t know how he ended up in a dark corner making out with cal price but he wasn’t necessarily NOT enjoying it.Or all it took was drunkenly making out for these two idiots to realize they like each other.





	This was a mistake (but maybe it wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! People should write more for this ship because there’s nothing for them and I love them so I did it myself. 
> 
> I have some more stuff written for them too so let me know if you want to read that too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :))

Garrett didn’t exactly remember how he ended up in a dark corner feverishly making out with Cal Price but at this point he didn’t really care. He was pushed against a wall with cals hands on either side of him and Garrett was kissing him rather enthusiastically. Cal didn’t seem to be stopping him, as he was sloppily kissing him back, but maybe not as enthusiastically as drunk Garrett was.

“Garr-Garrett wait” Cal said trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the other boy. Cal was still standing close to him and he noticed how his face was red, his hair disheveled, and his lips red and swollen. He wiped his lips on his sleeve  
“Not that I don’t enjoy this- I do but you’re drunk and I don’t want you to just do this cause you’re drunk” he said 

“m’not” Garrett protested collapsing against the wall “I’ve been thinking about kissing you for a while now” Cal’s head echoed with his words but he forced himself not to dwell on it right now.  
“Ok well I’m going to find Bram for you and if you want we can talk about this again when you’re sober...are you ok?” He added trailed off once it became obvious the other boy wasn’t listening. Garrett said nothing so cal took this as a sign to grab the intoxicated boy by the arm and lead him out of the room on a search for Bram. 

Cal found Bram smiling as an enthusiastically talking Simon tried and failed to make a shot in beer pong and tapped him on the shoulder. Bram turned around and looked confusedly at Cal for a split second and then he saw the tall boy leaning on Cal’s shoulder and his eyes widened in understanding. 

“Jesus Garrett what’d you do...” he muttered dragging him off of Cal. Cal immediately felt the absence of warmth on his shoulder and tried not to feel too sad about it. As Bram dragged Garrett away he turned to look at him for a split second and Cal gave him a small wave before Bram dragged him into the backseat of his car.  
-*-

Garrett was ignoring him Cal was sure of it. Maybe he was embarrassed that they had kissed. Maybe he was just imagining Garrett’s enthusiasm and he hadn’t liked kissing him. Cal sighed. He HAD to stop falling in love with straight boys. Cal had found himself sitting at Garrett’s table more frequently the past few months (maybe to look at him ok sue him) but now he was back to sitting with Taylor. 

Taylor could tell he was moping. He wasn’t listening to whatever she was talking about and was staring into the distance instead.  
“Cal-CAL what’s wrong?” She asked jolting him out of his thoughts  
Cal sighed, “I think I got feelings for a straight guy again” he said and Taylor buried her head in her hands

“Cal again really?? You’re just setting yourself up to get your heart broken” she said  
He knew she was right. He had already fallen in love with straight guys and gotten his heart broken multiple times to prove it. “Ok so who is it?” Taylor asked  
Cal looked around to see if anyone was around them then said “Garrett”  
“Laughlin?” Taylor questioned and once he heard it out loud Cal knew how impossible it sounded.

“Yeah” he said weakly  
“Oh honey” Taylor signed  
“He kissed me though” Cal whispered “WHAT?” Taylor exclaimed punching Cal in the arm. She looked over to where Garrett was sitting incredulously.  
“Geez be a little more obvious please” Cal said sarcastically “When did this happen?!” Taylor demanded

“At that party on Friday, he was pretty drunk” Cal said  
“Ok” Taylor said and Cal could hear her thinking  
“I told him to not do something he would regret and he said he’d been thinking about kissing me for a while” Cal admitted bashfully  
“OH MY GOD” Taylor exclaimed hitting him again

“Oh my gosh so maybe this ISN’T hopeless!” She continued  
“I think it’s pretty hopeless” Cal said although he was smiling because Taylor’s optimism had made him hopeful.  
“Well why don’t you go talk to him?” Taylor questioned  
“I’m waiting for him to come talk to me” Cal said “although that’s not really going well...but I don’t want to pressure him”  
Taylor sighed, “whatever” she said turning back to her yogurt.

Garrett didn’t approach him until three days after his conversation with Taylor. Cal wondered if he didn’t remember their conversation, Garrett was pretty wasted. But in reality Garrett was trying to muster up the courage to talk to him (Bram had given him several pep talks which had helped). Garrett finally approached him when cal was sitting in his car before school one day. He knocked on the window lightly looking adorably bashful. 

“Hi can I talk to you?” Garrett asked once cal rolled down the window. Cal nodded and unlocked the car and Garrett got into the passengers seat. He stared out the window for a couple seconds, seemingly thinking about what to say before he faced cal. 

“About the party-“ he started, he looked uncomfortable, his fingers drumming on his knee. Cal wanted to jump in then say that he understood if it hadn’t meant anything and that garret was just really drunk but he could also see Garrett’s hesitation so he wanted to hear what he had to say. He saw Garrett take a deep breath 

“I really do like you” he said. He glanced at cal for a heartbeat and then looked back out the window. Cal smiled to himself  
“really?” He asked and he saw Garrett nod before shyly turning to look back out the window. Cal felt something blooming in his chest and he suddenly felt timid. He turned to Garrett, awkwardly ducking his head a blush blooming over his neck and cautiously asked  
“can I kiss you?” 

Garrett seemed stunned by the question but not in a bad way.  
“Yeah” he breathed wide eyed and blushing. Cal smiled and he didn’t know who leaned in first because they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Garrett was stopped inches from his face. His eyes were closed but Cal’s were open. He looked so pretty with his eyes closed. Cal could see the light freckles on his cheeks and the adorable pinkness on his cheeks. He felt proud of himself thinking that HE was the one who was making Garrett blush. 

Then before he could think anymore Cal closed the between them. This kiss was less heated than the kiss at the party had been- it wasn’t making out it was just pressing their lips together warm and firm and a reassurance that Garrett wasn’t lying when he said he liked him. At some point Cal closed his eyes as well and then Garrett was pulling away from him. He didn’t pull all the way back though and when he opened his eyes he saw Garrett’s smiling face inches from his.

Cal smiled back “hi” he said  
“Hi” Garrett said  
“I liked that” Cal said  
“Me too” Garrett said smiling wider. And then he all but collapsed onto Cal burying his face in his chest. Cal smiled, wrapping his arms around Garrett and smiled into the other boy’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I love those comments...


End file.
